Les dragons sont dans la place
by oliviabretagne
Summary: Enora Lusine est une jeune femme de 25 ans, étudiante en anglais. tout va bien jusqu'au jour où elle se retrouve investie d'étranges pouvoirs dans des circonstances encore plus étranges.Relation: ELSR
1. Default Chapter

**Chap1 : 12 juin. Quand on est là où on ne devrait pas être**

Son séjour touchait à sa fin en ce mois de juin ensoleillé. Après avoir passé 9 mois à Londres pour perfectionner son anglais, Enora allait devoir retourner en France afin de trouver un job de traductrice, professeur d'anglais ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Du moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait ces longues études et qu'elle n'était pas restée tout ce temps ici, seule, pour rien ! Mais surtout, elle était ravie d'en avoir enfin terminé avec ses études. C'est bien beau la vie estudiantine, mais elle avait envie de gagner sa vie, d'avoir ses soirées et week-end libres de tout travail à mi-temps. ENFIN !

Pour finir en beauté, elle s'était offerte une semaine en Ecosse, dans les Highlands, avec ses montagnards bourrus et son paysage sauvage et envoûtant. Au cours de son séjour l'appel des montagnes s'était fait pressant et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller camper dans le coin le plus reculé de la région. Sa logeuse, propriétaire d'une charmante petite pension bien entretenue, l'avait mise en garde. Les plus solides gaillards du coin eux-mêmes évitaient le coin suite à des disparitions inexpliquées. Certains étaient revenus, complètements hagards, amnésiques et choqués, parfois légèrement brûlés. Mais cela l'avait convaincue, bien plus que le paysage, de se rendre dans cette petite vallée du Ben Nevis surnommé Le Passage des Enfers par les gens du cru. Original !

Après s'être fait déposer en voiture par la propriétaire aussi loin que possible, elle avait marché de longues heures, s'enfonçant dans les montagnes. Elle avait campé près d'un ruisseau avant de repartir tôt le lendemain matin. En début d'après midi elle arriva à la petite vallée, affamée. Elle se figea néanmoins devant la tranquillité du lieu. Absolument charmant ! Un cours d'eau traversait la vallée, ses fleurs odorantes et les magnifiques falaises parsemées de grottes qui l'encadraient. Restant un moment à admirer le paysage, Enora fut rappelée à la réalité par son ventre criant famine. Elle se décida à descendre le long d'un sentier pour atteindre le cours d'eau et installer son campement.

A peine arrivée au bord de l'eau, un long cri (cri ? plutôt un rugissement particulièrement aigu) se fit entendre. Des éclats de voies colériques parvinrent jusqu'à elle

« …fout là celle là ? Où est Peters ? Il était censé bloquer le passage aux moldus ! Grouille toi Max ! »

« Chais pas, Charly. Mais va falloir faire vite ou ils vont la faire griller ! »

Deux zouaves en robe couraient vers elle, sortant de nulle part. Interdite, elle les regardait approcher les yeux ronds, légèrement inquiète de se retrouver seule face à deux inconnus pour le moins suspects.

« Partez ! Vite ! » Hurla le rouquin

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Cette vallée était à tout le monde et elle pouvait aller où bon lui semblait. Déterminée, elle allait leur dire sa façon de penser lorsque la longue plainte déchirante retentit de nouveau, avec un je ne sais quoi de colérique et de menace en plus dans le ton. Enora se retourna brusquement pour voir émerger des cavernes de longs reptiles ailés à l'aspect menaçant. Ils avaient une étrange couleur terre nuancée d'or, portaient d'impressionnantes paires de cornes recourbées, une rangée de piquants longeait leur épine dorsale et leur queue se terminait par une pointe mortelle, acérée comme une lance, semblait-il.

Prenant leur envol et se laissant porter par les vents, leur vol gracieux la fascina au point de lui faire perdre toute notion de danger. Lorsqu'un des reptiles se mit à cracher du feu, elle se rendit compte de l'impossibilité de la scène. Des dragons ! Ces créatures étaient des dragons ! Mais ça n'existait pas ! Et pourtant ils étaient là ! Volant en cercle au-dessus de la vallée, ils observèrent un instant les fragiles intrus qui s'agitaient en bas, envahissant leur territoire. La fureur les prit et ils amorcèrent leur descente.

« Ils attaquent, Charly ! Ils vont nous griller comme des saucisses ! » S'exclama Max, le compagnon de Charly

« Je le voie bien, crétin ! Prépare toi ! »

Ils sortirent leur baguette et se mirent en position de duel, attendant que les bêtes arrivent à portée de sort. Enora les observait, tétanisée, une partie de son esprit lui disant « c'est tout ce qu'ils ont ? Des bâtons face à des dragons ? …des fous : je suis tombée sur des fous ! ». Coincée entre les dragons qui approchaient en rase motte et les deux ahuris, elle ne savait sur quel pied danser.

Le premier jet de flamme la rata complètement et lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle courut vers les cinglés : de deux maux, on choisit le moindre ! Comme elle approchait, ils lancèrent leurs premiers sorts.

« Protego totalus ! » hurla Charly en visant Enora

« Aquafurious ! » cria Max, visant deux dragons qui allaient cracher leurs flammes sur la jeune moldue.

Pendant qu'une sorte d'aura protectrice entourait Enora, l'eau du ruisseau se transforma en un puissant jet qui se fracassa sur les deux monstres.

« On pourra jamais tous les arrêter. On est pas assez nombreux pour les stupéfixier » cria Max

« Je sais » Répondit Charly. « On tente un Stupéfix sur le prochain »

Le sort toucha un quatrième dragon qui s'effondra aux côtés des deux autres dans le ruisseau, leur flamme éternelle dangereusement mise en péril par l'eau.

Enora observait la scène, terrifiée, à genoux, priant pour son salut. Elle vit avec effroi les dragons foncer sur elle puis avec horreur cracher leur feu sacré dans sa direction. Elle vit les flammes se ruer sur elle dans un déferlement destructeur. Elle ferma les yeux attendant la mort dans une douleur atroce….. Mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu 'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit avec fascination les flammes qui l'entouraient, mais contenues par une force invisible. Le sort de Charly avait formé un boucler sphérique la protégeant de toute intrusion extérieure.

Reprenant espoir, elle observa ses sauveurs dans leur tentative désespérée de faire face à cette harde de dragons déchaînés. Les bêtes terrassées récupéraient vite et rejoignait leurs compagnons dans leur vol afin de poursuivre l'attaque.

Soudain, le plus gros et le plus majestueux des dragons, jusque là resté en retrait au-dessus des autres, se décida à intervenir. Il était deux fois plus gros et plus foncé que les autres et ses cornes trois fois plus grandes. Ses yeux rouges semblaient irradier d'une force propre. Une aura rouge l'enveloppa lorsqu'il plongea en piqué, annonçant une attaque bien plus puissante que celle des autres, une attaque cataclysmique qui ne laisserait rien sur son passage si ce n'est des cendres.

Charly le repéra et comprit le danger. Leurs pauvres sorts ne pourraient rien face à la force ancestrale de ce patriarche tout puissant. Dans un dernier mouvement désespéré avant de fuir pour survivre, il lança un dernier sort sur la jeune moldue qui s'était aventurée inconsidérément dans la vallée

« Transfero mana »

Son compagnon avait eu la même idée et lança un ultime « incensio protectum » sur Enora au même moment avant de courir à toute jambe s'abriter avec Charly. Enora sentit un flux étrange la traverser suite aux sorts simultanés des deux fous et elle vit l'attaque arriver sur elle au ralenti, comme si elle était hors du temps. Le jet de flamme du patriarche ressemblait plus à un rayon laser énorme entouré d'un torrent de flammes en spirales. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, le bouclier explosa. L'aura rouge du dragon l'enveloppa totalement et elle s'évanouit.


	2. Chap 2 : Une nouvelle vie

J'ai oublié au chapitre 1 le disclaimer : le voici

Seul le perso d'Enora Lusine et les péripéties de cette histoire sont à moi, le reste est à la grande JK Rowling

Réponse à ma première review :

Djeiyanna : merci de tes encouragements. Désolée pour le retard. Je n'ai aucunes excuses. Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, mais taper ma fic me prend un temps fou et j'en ai peu. à+

Note : les passages soulignés sont les pensées d'Enora

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chap. 2 : Une nouvelle vie**

Mi-juillet. Hôpital Sainte Mangouste :

Enora émergeait doucement, dans un demi-sommeil. D'abord, aucune pensée cohérente ne vint à son esprit, aucune pensée réfléchie ne prenait forme. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse former une phrase cohérente (…où……où suis ?...où je suis ? )

Pour le savoir, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux (où là, c'est dur ! …Mais kès gé fé hier soir ? Me suis bourré la gueule ou quoi ?). Après de pathétiques efforts, elle réussit à regarder autour d'elle : plusieurs lits alignés, une chambre aseptisée, des rideaux de séparation, des médicaments sur une des tables de chevet. (Merde ! Un hôpital. Mais kès gé fé ? Accident de voiture ? J'espère que gé blessé personne !)

(Bon, réfléchissons ! Calmons-nous ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Hier ? Et si c'était il y a plus longtemps ? On est mi-juin….vacances……camping…vallée… !NON ! G rêvé ! C pô possible…les dragons !)

Enora se redressa brusquement en hurlant : « Les DRAGONS ! » Une infirmière accourut à son chevet

« Calmez vous, Miss Lusine. Vous avez fait un cauchemar » (Tiens ? Chui toujours en Angleterre ? J'aurais dû être rapatriée !). L'infirmière s'affaira autour d'elle, l'examina rapidement puis courut chercher un médicomage qualifié. Ils revinrent ensemble auprès d'elle. Le médicomage l'examina et après s'être assuré qu'elle réagissait correctement, il s'adressa à elle :

« Et bien, Miss Lusine, vous nous avez fait une belle peur. Il faut dire que vous avez eu de la chance d'échapper à l'incendie de la pension où vous passiez vos vacances ».

(mais y se fout de moi ce con ! Vu leurs robes, y sont comme les zigotos qui m'ont sauvés la vie. Tiens d'ailleurs, y s'en sont sortis ?)

« Arrêtez ce petit jeu, docteur ! Je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire et je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar ! J'ai été attaquée par des dragons. Il y a eu une lumière rouge et puis je me suis évanouie. On est quel jour ? Où sont mes sauveurs ? Qui êtes-vous, ou plutôt qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Et puis je suis où ? Ce n'est pas un hôpital normal ! Et j'aurais due être rapatriée en France ! Je suis prisonnière ? Vous avez peur que je parle à la presse ? »

Ne trouvant pas d'autres questions, elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Pendant ce flot ininterrompu, le médicomage s'était décomposé. Son sourire bienveillant s'était effacé au profit d'un air perplexe, puis fort ennuyé et enfin très pâle. De toute évidence ces fous espéraient qu'elle aurait perdu la mémoire. Enora commençait à être agacée devant l'absence de réaction de ce qui ressemblait à un médecin

« Et restez pas là comme une moule hors de l'eau ! Reprenez-vous !... »S'emporta Enora. La table de nuit trembla, à a grande frayeur du médicomage.

« Bon ! On recommence depuis le début : On est quel jour ? Quelle date ? » Dit-elle plus calmement.

Le médicomage, inquiet, se reprit. « Nous sommes le 16 juillet. Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que vous êtes…étiez dans le coma. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance compte tenu des circonstances »

(1 mois ! punaise ! Je l'ai échappé belle !) « Où sont les deux hommes qui m'ont sauvée ? »

« Ils ont été gravement brûlés mais rien d'irrémédiables. Quelques potions de régénération de peau… »

« Potions ? »

« Hum ! Oui, des médicaments puissants. Bref ! Ils sont sortis il y a quinze jours et ils sont totalement remis. Ils ont demandé de vos nouvelles régulièrement depuis. Ils seront ravis de vous savoir tirée d'affaire. »

Le médicomage reprenait de l'assurance en disant ces mots. Peut-être espérait-il détourner l'attention d'Enora.

« Bien ! Je les remercierai en temps voulu. A présent j'exige des explications ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes et que font des dragons au nord de l'Ecosse ? »

« Hum !...Bien…Comment dire ?... »Le médicomage perdait contenance une nouvelle fois.

« Accouchez ! J'ai pas l'éternité devant moi ! » S'énerva Enora face à tant d'indécision.

« Voilà ! Nous sommes des sorciers ! Nous existons en marge de la société que vous connaissez et nous dissimulons la magie et les êtres et créatures magiques aux moldus ! » Lâcha précipitamment le médicomage.

« Moldus ? »

« Les personnes non douées de magie »

« Admettons ! Et pour les dragons ? »

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous trouver sur leur territoire. Les messieurs Charly Weasley, Max Fergusson et John Peters étudient, protègent et dissimulent l'existence de cette harde depuis six mois maintenant. Mr Peters surveillait l'entrée de la vallée ce jour là et il était censé intercepter tout importun. Or il s'est fait attaquer par des mangemorts envoyés par Vous-Savez-Qui afin de… »

« Quoi ? Des mangemachins ? C'est qui Je-Sais-Qui ?

Un peu perplexe devant tant d'ignorance, le médicomage se rappela à qui il avait affaire.

« Les mangemorts sont les hommes de main d'un puissant sorcier perverti dans sa nature profonde. Il répand la terreur, la souffrance et la mort partout où il passe. Il est si terrible que nous n'osons plus le nommer »

« Ah ! » Enora s'imprégna des faits pendants quelques secondes, dans un silence religieux. « C'est idiot ! »

« Miss ! Si vous aviez vécu ce que notre monde a subi, vous ne parleriez pas ainsi. Pour en revenir à ce qui vous intéresse, les mangemorts ont attaqué Peters. Nous ne savons pas en quoi les dragons intéressent Vous-Savez-Qui, mais toujours est-il qu'à cause d'eux vous n'avez pas été interceptée et vous êtes arrivée dans la vallée au plus mauvais moment possible : les œufs de dragons venaient d'éclore et ces charmants reptiles sont particulièrement belliqueux en cette période. Messieurs Weasley et Fergusson vous ont vu à temps mais vous n'avez pas obéi à leurs injonctions et… »

« Mettez-vous à ma place ! Deux fous en robe qui courent vers moi en gesticulant. Ca donne pas confiance ! »

« Certes ! Quoiqu'il en soit ils vous ont protégé du feu et ont tenté d'enrayer l'attaque des dragons. Ils y réussissaient très bien, mais le patriarche de la harde s'en est mêlé et là… »

« Ah oui ! Le gros dragon. C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens »

« Nos deux héros ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu pour vous protéger, mais vous étiez trop loin d'eux pour qu'ils vous emmènent à l'abri. Mr Fergusson vous a lancé un sort de protection contre le feu et Mr Weasley, à ce qu'il semble, a utilisé un sort de transfert d'énergie. Il souhaitait transférer l'énergie inépuisable du dragon vers votre bouclier initial, le protego. Cependant, cela a eu un effet inattendu. » Le médicomage s'arrêta, gêné.

Enora, intriguée, l'incita à continuer. Après tout ça, plus rien ne pourrait la surprendre.

« Et bien…Pour tout dire… » Il hésitait. «Les dragons les plus anciens ont la magie la plus grande. Or ce dragon était le plus ancien de la harde, voire même l'un des plus ancien de notre hémisphère. Sa puissance était donc titanesque. On sait cela grâce à son aura ».

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Elle était rouge et elle m'a entourée. »

« Lorsque Mr Weasley a jeté ce sort de transfert, la puissance du dragon ne s'est plus dirigée vers le bouclier, trop faible pour la contenir, mais sur vous. Les moldus, comme je vous l'ai dit, sont des êtres dénués de magie. Ils sont donc comme des vases vides. La puissance du dragon s'est engouffrée en vous, d'où l'aura qui vous entourait au moment de votre perte de connaissance. Ce sort de transfert est généralement provisoire. Heureusement d'ailleurs car le feu sacré éternel du dragon vous aurais consumée sinon. »

« Mais ?... » Demanda Enora

« Mais M. Ferguson a lancé sur vous un sort de protection contre le feu juste après le transfert. Ou pendant, je ne sais pas trop. M. Ferguson, dans la folie du moment, n'a pas vraiment fait attention. Or ce sort a non seulement bloqué les flammes de l'attaque, mais il a également contenu le feu sacré éternel du dragon en vous. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes désormais un être magique. Une sorcière, mais également bien plus que cela. Vous possédez en vous l'essence même d'un des plus puissants dragons de cette terre. Vous êtes une sorte de… et bien… femme dragon, dirais-je. Avec un apprentissage adéquat et poussé vous deviendrez la première dracomage de toute l'histoire de notre monde.»

Gros silence-

« HA HA HA HAAAAAAAARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ! »

La crise de fou rire d'Enora fut violente et interminable. Le médicomage sortit, vexé. Il réapparut, renfrogné, accompagné de deux hommes : un petit replet trop souriant pour être honnête, et un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche très longue.

« Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie. Enchanté » Scanda jovialement le petit homme replet. « Et voici Albus Dumbledore, président du magenmagot et directeur de Poudlard. »

« Enchanté, Miss ».

Dumbledore donna immédiatement à Enora un sentiment de sécurité et d'amitié. Elle lui sourit sincèrement, confiante.

« Messieurs ! » rétorqua sobrement Enora à Fudge. »Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? »

Immédiatement le sourire de Fudge s'estompa alors que Dumbledore se mit à rire, d'un petit rire discret qui ressemblait à une toux passagère. Il prit la parole.

« Miss, je suis navré des circonstances de votre accident et croyez bien que nous avons tout tenté, ce dernier mois, afin de vous ôter ce feu sacré. Nous espérions y réussir avant votre réveil afin que vous ne souffriez d'aucun des inconvénients actuels. »

« Inconvénients ? Quels inconvénients ? Je ne le sens pas ce feu ! »

Dumbledore rit, comme si elle était une enfant ayant dit un mot rigolo par inadvertance.

« Hélas, miss, je ne parle pas d'inconvénients physiques. Comme vous l'a dit le médicomage, vous détenez en vous une puissance magique hors norme. A tel point que les sentiment de colère ou de peur violente vous sont interdits. En effet des sentiments violents, une brusque montée d'adrénaline et cela créerait une brèche dans le bouclier magique qui retient ces pouvoirs et ils pourraient se déverser hors de vous et détruire toute vie à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le sort de M. Ferguson est fort, mais pas autant que le feu sacré, loin de là. Vos émotions fortes pourraient permettre à ce feu sacré de s'échapper provisoirement de vous et de détruire. »

Horrifiée, Enora le regarda, espérant à une blague de mauvais goût.

« Mais ce sort de protection contre le feu ? »

« Oui ? »

« On peut le lever ? Une fois disparu et en présence du dragon, le sort de transfert, qui est provisoire, prendra fin et le feu retournera dans le dragon, non ? »

Silence gêné- Dumbledore soupira.

« C'est une excellente déduction, miss. Cela aurait été possible immédiatement après l'attaque. Hélas, sans la puissance vitale de son feu sacré, le dragon patriarche est décédé après quelques heures d'agonie. Or nous avions à gérer l'urgence de la situation : nos deux brûlés, Peters blessé par les mangemorts et votre coma. A présent il vous faut conserver ce pouvoir en vous, autrement il détruirait tout à des kilomètres à la ronde, y compris vous. »

Silence de mort- Enora ne trouva rien à dire, vaincue par les arguments.

« Pour vous aider à contenir ce pouvoir, » reprit Dumbledore « il va vous falloir faire comme tout jeune sorcier ou sorcière : aller à Poudlard apprendre la magie ! »

Enora sortit brusquement de sa torpeur.

« QUOI? Je dois retourner à l'école ? Mais j'ai 25 ans ! Je viens de finir mes études ! Et il faut que j'y retourne ? Et pour combien de temps ? »

« Et bien la durée de notre cursus est de 7 ans, mais… »

« 7 ANS ? Oh misère ! »


	3. chap3: un été studieux

Réponse à ma deuxième review :

Carrymaxwell : merci de tes encouragements et de tes conseils. J'ai été enlever le fameux petit V pour pouvoir avoir des reviews anonymes. J'espère que la suite te plaira

Je précise pour ceux qui se poseraient la question. J'avais une première review de djeiyanna mais j'ai corrigé le chapitre et la review a été effacée. Je ne suis pas très douée en anglais alors les erreurs de manip, malgré l'aide du guide pratique.

Je précise également que 24 chapitres sont actuellement écris manuellement (et c pas fini !) mais je mets beaucoup de temps à taper mes textes. Je n'ai jamais appris à taper. En plus j'ai beaucoup de cours d'où les espaces entre les parutions de chapitre

**Chap 3 : un été studieux**

En fait le professeur Dumbledore avait expliqué à Enora qu'étant une universitaire confirmée, elle possédait une technique de travail efficace comparée aux jeunes élèves. Le programme scolaire de Poudlard ne devrait donc pas lui prendre 7 ans. En commençant les cours dès cet été (Dumbledore encadrerait son travail) et avec des cours du soir pendant l'année, elle pourrait boucler les deux premières année en une seule. Et en travaillant sa troisième année l'été suivant, elle entrerait directement en quatrième année. L'année des Buses étant trop chargée, elle la passerait sans supplément de travail. De même pour les Aspics. Donc 5 ans d'études au lieu de 7. Peut-être 4 si elle passait ses Aspics un an seulement après ses Buses. Cela dépendrait de ses progrès.

Toujours écoeurée par les évènements, mais en même temps rassurée de savoir sa peine réduite, Enora s'était résignée. De toute façon quel autre choix ? Mourir ? En tuant des milliers de personnes au passage ? Autant s'y mettre à fond pour éviter d'éventuels ennuis, accidents ou autres catastrophes. Et puis étant d'un naturel jovial et optimiste, elle prit vite la mesure de la chance qui s'offrait à elle : la découverte d'un monde nouveau, inconnu du reste de la terre, des pouvoirs phénoménaux qu'elle devrait apprendre à dompter. Quel défi ! Et elle qui avait toujours adoré les légendes, la mythologie, les histoires de sorcières…

Et puis un pensionnat ! Rien de plus rigide point de vue discipline. Elle qui aimait la liberté ! Elle allait mettre de l'ambiance ! Mouarf, ça promettait !

Après deux jours en observation, elle avait pu quitter Sainte Mangouste en matinée. Sans regrets ! Elle avait toujours eu horreur des hôpitaux. Dumbledore était venu la chercher et ils avaient déjeunés dans un endroit très intéressant appelé Chemin de Traverse. Quel étrange vieil homme il était ! Un vrai petit garçon dans un corps d'ancêtre. Il s'était empiffré de sucreries, surtout du sorbet au citron à la place d'un vrai repas équilibré. Non mais franchement ! Et ça dirigeait une école ? Si les élèves suivaient son exemple, il devait y avoir une sacrée note de dentiste à Poudlard. Il l'avait par la suite emmenée à la banque Gringotts pour lui ouvrir un compte dans le monde magique. Elle avait donné aux étranges petits bonhommes très laids tous ses numéros de comptes moldus pour qu'ils se chargent des transferts, qui prirent très peu de temps d'ailleurs. Efficaces ces gobelins.

Grâce à ses économies, elle avait pu acheter ses fournitures de première et seconde année. Elle avait également acheté des robes de sorcières et de soirée dans le magasin d'une charmante vieille pétillante assistée de sa fille. Elles avaient discuté un bon moment, la propriétaire s'étonnant de son âge pour une scolarité à Poudlard. Un peu gênée, Enora s'était tourné vers le professeur Dumbledore qui, assis dans un coin, attendait la fin des essayages interminables avec une patience infinie. Enora n'entendit pas ses explications, empêtrée dans la robe que la fille de la propriétaire lui avait impérieusement passé au dessus de la tête. Elle prit cependant part au reste de la conversation et trouva la propriétaire d'un contact particulièrement agréable.

L'achat suivant fut sa baguette magique. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que les sorciers en avaient besoin pour canaliser la magie qui les entourait. Elle, techniquement, n'en avait pas besoin car sa puissance magique était nettement plus vaste qu'un sorcier normal. Cependant une baguette lui permettrait de ne pas user trop souvent de cette puissance et d'apprendre ses sorts avec précision et retenue (en gros ne pas être une bombe nucléaire ambulante, apprendre à tirer des flèches plutôt que balancer la sauce au bazooka !). Et surtout, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur ses étranges pouvoirs. Or faire de la magie sans baguette n'est pas la chose la plus discrète à faire au milieu de sorciers, expérimentés ou non ! C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans la très respectée boutique de M. Ollivander. Quel étrange numéro ce type ! Trop strange, même pour un sorcier. Et quel étrange regard, comme s'il sondait son âme. Brrrrr ! Elle en avait encore des frissons dans le dos. Et puis que de temps perdu ! Ca lui avait pris plus de deux heures pour trouver sa baguette. Elle qui avait horreur de perdre son temps dans un magasin. La première demi-heure, elle était gênée de tout faire exploser au moindre mouvement, et puis à force de voir Ollivander la fixer, elle prit la mouche et eut beaucoup de plaisir par la suite à viser les endroits stratégiques pour faire tomber un maximum de boites. Par exemple viser (discrètement) le bas d'une étagère pour que toute la pile s'écroule. Mouarf ! Elle s'était bien amusée finalement. Et ô comble de l'ironie : baguette 33 cm en bois d'ébène…avec ventricule de **dragon.** Non mais vraiment, le hasard, des fois !

En fin d'après midi Dumbledore la mit dans le Poudlard Express avec toutes ses valises (et il y en avait beaucoup), lui promettant de l'attendre à l'arrivée (Mais y monte pas dans le train ?). Elle en profita pour feuilleter quelques livres.

Elle arriva tard à Poudlard et ne vit pas grand-chose du château. Dumbledore était là comme promis (vaut mieux pas savoir comment il a fait pour arriver avant moi !). Il la conduisit dans ses appartements et fit apparaître quelques sandwichs et la laissa s'installer. Avant de sortir il lui indiqua des détails de dernière minute :

« Etant en période de vacances d'été, nous ne serons que quatre dans l'école, sans compter les elfes de maison : vous et moi ainsi que Hagrid, notre garde chasse, M. Rusard, notre concierge qui ne partagera pas nos repas. Il est… disons…désireux de vivre au calme pendant cette période de l'année. Nous prendrons le petit déjeuner à 8h00 demain matin, ainsi que tous les matins jusqu'à la rentrée et… »

« **8h00 ?** Pendant les vacances ? AAARRGGHHHHHH ! »

-rire de Dumbledore-

« Vous avez un gros programme devant vous et de bonnes journées de travail, en commençant les cours à 8h30, vous permettront de bien avancer. Donc début des cours à 8h30. Je vous octroierai une salle de travail pour la pratique des sorts, la théorie pouvant être étudiée à la bibliothèque. De plus je vous ouvrirai les cachots pour étudier les potions et la serre pour l'étude des plantes magiques »

Et dès le lendemain, Enora se leva à 7h00 (Ah je les retiendrai ces vacances !) pour commencer ses nouvelles études. Les cours la passionnèrent dès le début, surtout la pratique des sorts. Mais rester enfermée toute la journée l'énerva assez vite et elle demanda à Dumbledore si elle pouvait s'entraîner à l'extérieur pour profiter un peu du soleil, et ce au grand soulagement de Rusard qui n'avait plus à nettoyer après son passage. Elle put ainsi bronzer tout en travaillant, dans une tenue, il faut le dire, absolument pas conforme au règlement de l'école : elle faisait ses exercices au bord du lac, allongée sur une serviette en maillot de bain !

Au fil des jours la routine s'installa entre théorie et pratique des sorts (autant DFCDM que métamorphose ou enchantements), potions, ce qu'elle appelait le « jardinage », histoire de la magie et autres. Elle étudiait la théorie le matin et pratiquait l'après-midi (là où le soleil est au plus haut). A 17h00, quartiers libres (le plus souvent révisions et devoirs) et deux soirs par semaine astronomie

Enora ne croisait jamais Rusard. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'évitait. Lui en voulait-il d'envahir ainsi l'école au seul moment de l'année où il en devenait le maître ? Qui sait ? En tout cas elle ne regrettait pas son attitude ; il était tellement repoussant et désagréable ! Et elle qui adorait les chats, elle n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec Miss Teigne. Une horreur cette chatte : fouineuse, rapporteuse, agressive, méchante, insidieuse…

Avec Hagrid, c'était l'entente cordiale. Il lui faisait penser au tonton gâteau qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle prenait souvent le thé chez lui après les cours. Il lui montrait ses créatures qui bien que très souvent dangereuses n'en étaient pas moins intéressantes. Parfois Dumbledore se joignait à eux. Lui c'était le grand-père gâteau. Deux phénomènes ! Si jamais tous les sorciers étaient comme eux, ça devait être joyeux dans leur monde.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Au fur et à mesure de son apprentissage, Enora prit un peu confiance en elle en ce qui concernait ses pouvoirs. D'abord effrayée par la peur de tout détruire, elle n'osait pas lancer de sorts. Et puis grâce à sa baguette qui canalisait sa magie et à la patience du professeur Dumbledore, elle put réussir des sorts simples. Un incident faillit gâcher ses progrès. Un jour où elle n'arrivait pas à effectuer un sort, elle se mit en colère et dans un mouvement brusque de baguette, elle produisit une énorme déflagration et détruisit plusieurs meubles. Rusard avait été furieux. Fort heureusement elle ne blessa personne, mais sa frayeur fut telle qu'elle jeta sa baguette au loin en jurant ne plus jamais tenter de faire de la magie. Mais Dumbledore l'avait longuement rassurée et ne la laissa pas partir sans qu'elle ne réessaie. Un peu calmée, Enora se sentit apaisée, mais le risque était à présent devenu une réalité palpable qu'elle n'avait pas assimilée complètement jusque là. Il faudrait éviter la caféine !

A la rentrée, elle maîtrisait la moitié du programme de première année. L'année allait être dure entre les cours de deuxième année et les cours du soir, mais ça en valait la peine.

Dumbledore lui avait assuré que tous les professeurs avaient acceptés de l'aider le soir et certains week-end (ne serait-ce que pour être sûrs qu'elle ne blesserait personne par son ignorance) devinez qui a dit ça !

Enora attendait avec appréhension la confrontation avec les autres élèves. Ça, elle allait pas passer inaperçue ! Surtout qu'elle était grande et… plantureuse. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle passerait sous le choixpeau magique, comme tout élève entrant à Poudlard. Cependant, une fois sa maison déterminée, elle n'aurait pas à dormir dans le dortoir de sa maison. Elle pourrait conserver ses appartements privés, tout en ayant accès à la salle commune de sa maison. Libre à elle d'inviter des élèves chez elle, à condition de respecter le couvre-feu. Il ne faudrait pas que ses éventuels amis soient punis par sa faute ! Etant donné son âge, on pouvait lui faire confiance. Les bêtises n'étaient plus de son âge ! (Ah bon ?). De même elle aurait accès à la réserve sans restrictions, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il lui donnerait les clefs d'accès ainsi que les mots de passe pour désamorcer les sorts de protection mis en place lorsque la bibliothécaire n'était pas présente. (Cool !)

Enfin tout ça c'était bien beau, mais comment ça allait se passer le lendemain soir ? Être le centre de l'attention générale ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement !


End file.
